Quand les anges s en mêlent
by EME Clarisse
Summary: le jour de son 16 eme anniversaire Harry devient un ange, Albus met la bagu de gaunt à son desepoir et Severus est dans un dileme
1. Chapter 1

Harry passait son seizième été dans sa famille de moldus horripilante. Et pour ne pas changer, il était traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Cette famille détestait les sorciers et craignait Harry plus que tout. Seulement, elle réagissait par la violence, surtout Vernon. A chaque fois il se permettait de frapper Harry et de l'humilier en permanence. Donc Harry passait son été à faire les corvées et dès qu'il avait fini, il pasait son temps dans la chambre miteuse que les dursleys lui avait grâcement prêter.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le 31 juillet et c'était son anniversaire, et l'imprévisible se produisit. Il était allongé, en train de penser à la mort de son parrain et à tout ce fardeau qu'il avait sur lui, quand soudain, une vive douleur lui prit les deux omoplates; il paniqua, se demanda ce qui lui arrivait, car ce n'était pas habituel, c'était plutôt sa cicatrice qui lui faisait du mal, mais là! La douleur lui prit encore plus le dos et il sentit deux épaisseurs et comme si quelque chose lui déchirait la peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier tellement qu'il avait mal. Les Dursley effrayés au début, ne firent aucun bruit. Harry continua de crier quand d'un coup deux magnifiques ailes blanches se dévoilèrent et s'ouvrirent en grand. Harry fut très étonné, ébahi et abasourdi. Il commençait à sourire. Puis il n'avait plus de douleur. Il se regarda dans la glace et trouva ses ailes magnifiques. Puis ses cheveux poussèrent légèrement et ses lunettes commencèrent à le gêner. Il les sortit et s'aperçut qu'il y voyait. Il se dit:"chouette, plus besoin de oculus reparo". Il était content. Vernon finit par monter les escaliers et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Quand il vit Harry avec ses ailes, il s'énerva et voulut le frapper une nouvelle fois, en le traitant de monstre. Mais il fut interrompu par une autre créature semblable à Harry, Elle avait les ailes bleu ciel et les cheveux blonds ondulés, elle portait avec elle un arc avec des flèches. Elle arriva devant la fenêtre de Harry et la brisa. Elle dit:

"Ne le touchez pas! Ne le touchez pas! Reculez où je vous plante une de mes flèches.

- D'a d'accord.

- Harry, enfin, nous attendions ce moment depuis si longtemps. Tu es magnifique. Bon anniversaire!

- Merci mais qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle syrielle, je fais partie du royaumes des ailes. Tout comme toi aujourd'hui!

- Jamais entendu parler!

- Oui, c'est normal, On ne dépend pas du ministère! Fais tes bagages Harry, on t'emmene avec nous.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit, il doit rester ici ordre du directeur de son école pour fou!

- Je ne vous permet pas de traiter les sorciers de fou, quand on voit comment vous êtes! Allez viens Harry!

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis mon garçon!

- Ecoute moi Harry, aie confiance, prends tes bagages et envole toi avec moi. "

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il prit toutes ses affaires de magie. Syrielle s'avança vers la chouette et d'un coup de main et d'un sort désactiva le cadenas et laissa la chouette s'envoler. Une fois que Harry avait ses bagages en main, elle lui en prit quelques uns et s'envola, elle se retourna:

"Allez Harry, n'aies pas peur, tes ailes volent toutes seules, pense juste à voler.

- D'accord. "

Harry se concentra et se sentit soulever du sol, puis il sentit et entendit ses ailes battre et il fut poussé vers le ciel. Il suivit Syrielle; ils volèrent très haut dans le ciel, au dessus des nuages, le voyage était un peu long, puis ils arrivèrent dans le flan d'une montagne. Ils se posèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte et avancèrent. Harry restait silencieux. Syrielle lui dit:

" Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tout te sera expliqué.

- Albus va s'en apercevoir!

- Oui et alors?

- Je risque d'avoir des ennuis!

- Harry, il est tant que tu arrêtes d'ecouter ceux qui te disent de rester en retrait. Tu es l'élu, celui qui a été choisi pour renvoyer le seigneur des ténèbres en enfer, il faut que tu prennes part à ce rôle et que tu t'y fasses, crois moi c'est la meilleure façon de l'affronter et de sauver des vies. Albus est bien gentil mais il pense que tu es trop jeune, mais tu ne l'es pas! tu es Harry Potter, l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, le descendant de Merlin, l'espoir de la dame du lac, tu es l'un de ses arthur auquel elle a tant misé pour oeuvrer le bien.

- Franchement j'aurais voulu être épargné.

- Il faut que tu comprennes Harry, que à chaque fois que le mal essaie de mettre quelqu'un pour anéantir le monde, de son côté le bien choisit une personne capable d'y faire face.

- C'est un sorcier puissant.

- Puissant mais pas si intelligent que ça! Et toi aussi tu es puissant, tu l'as repoussé cinq fois déjà, alors que les aurors ne savent même pas où il se cache.

- Touché!

- Je te l'ai dit Harry, tu es l'élu, et le fait que tu aies reçu tes ailes le prouvent, tu es un demi immortel maintenant!

- Un quoi?

- Tu peux vivre pendant des millénaires en bonne santé et en gardant ta jeunesse, seules les armes peuvent te tuer. Même les sorts ne peuvent t'atteindre. Car qui dit aile, dit aussi bouclier de cristal. Cependant, ton ennemi aussi est immortel, il a sacrifié sept vies pour en arriver là. Il faudra retrouver les objets dans lesquels il a enfermé ses morceux d'âmes.

- C'est possible de faire un truc pareil?

- Malheureusement oui Harry. Autrefois, les Dieux étaient prêts à tout pour soumettre le monde à leur pouvoir. Regarde on arrive!"

Plusieurs anges attendaient l'avenue de jeune homme, ils étaient alignés et devant eux il y avait une grande table blanche ave plein de nourriture dessus. Un ange avec les ailes or s'avança vers eux et dit:

" Bonjour , bienvenue Harry! Je m'appelle Azazel, je suis le chef de cette meute.

- Enchanté!

- Mange un peu, tu dois être affamé!

- Merci!"

Harry prit un peu de pommes de terre et roti qui avaient vers lui sur la table et mangea un peu. Dès qu'il fut un peu rassasié, Azazel reprit.

"Harry, nous savons tous ce que tu dois faire et nous allons t'en donner les moyens. Déjà tu sais voler, c'est un bon point, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser le bouclier de cristal. Syrielle t'aidera pour les potions, et tu auras deux enseignants pour apprendre à te défendre et attaquer.

- Bien!

- Mais aujourd'hui je te suggère de te reposer car une poussée d'aile n'est pas de tout repos. As tu eu mal?

- Oui, c'était atroce mais dès que mes ailes sont sorties, je ne ressentais plus rien.

- Bien parfait, tu passeras voir l'ange guériseur, qu'il regarde!

- D'accord. "

Harry suivit Syrielle. Elle lui fit visiter les lieux et ses quartiers de résidence. Il était aux anges et dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape étaient en grande discussion.

"C'est tout ce que je peux faire Albus, je suis navré.

- Je sais Severus, ne vous blamez pas, c'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu revoir ma famille!

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé avant? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demander de vous accompagner récupérer cette maudite bague?

- Je ne sais pas Severus! Bref passons, où en êtes vous?

- Narcissa et Bellatrix sont venues me voir, et j'ai dû faire le serment inviolable pour protéger Drago. Il a été choisi par le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Que lui demande t'il?

- Albus la réponse ne va pas vous plaire!

- Rassurez moi, il ne lui demande pas de tuer Harry?

- Non .................................mais...............................

- Dites Severus!

- Il lui a demandé de vous tuer!

- Ah!............................................................................. Voilà qui change tout! Et bien vous me tuerez à sa place!

- Pardon?

- Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix ou vous mourrez vous aussi!

- Je risque de mourir de toute façon, si ce n'est pas cette fois là, ce sera quend je ne lui servirai plus!

- Mon garçon, je sais tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait depuis le début, mais si ça peut aider Harry pour le combat final...

- Je suppose que vous ne me laissez pas le choix?

- C'est cette guerre qui nous oblige! Croyez vous que j'ai envie que vous me tuiez? Que vous risquiez tous les jours votre vie?

- Je sais bien que non!

- Je suis fatigué Severus et j'ai tellement à faire encore!

- Voulez vous que je reste?

- Non Severus, allez vous reposer!

- Si vous avez besoin faîtes moi signe!"

Severus sortit du bureau directoral en versant quelques larmes. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas capable pour l'instant de tuer le seul homme qui lui fasse vraiment confiance. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas en paix.


	2. Chapter 2

Ca faisait une semaine que Harry faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle famille. Il apprenait beaucoup de choses. Et ses pouvoirs se dévelloppaient à la vitesse grand V. Au bout de trois jours il fit apparaître dans sa main droite, une épée enflamée , et dans sa gauche le bouclier des grands lions. Le plus grand des anges lui enseigna la magie de cristal et à activer la sphère protectrice, Syrielle l'aidait pour les potions et lui faisait visiter les endroits stratégiques les plus improbables. Ceux que les sorciers et les moldus ne peuvent voir. La plupart de ces lieux se trouvaient en haut des montagnes, dans les grottes, ou en plein coeur d'une forêt danse, ou encore an plein milieu de grandes populations mais ils se cachaient sous forme d'autres êtres humains. Et c'était dans un de ces lieux que Harry se retrouvait avec Syrielle. Ils étaient assis en haut d'une montagne. Harry était très pensif. Syrielle le ressentit et lui demanda:

"A quoi tu penses Harry?

- A mon parrain.

- Ton parrain? Il te manque?

- Oui, beaucoup. C'était ma seule famille qui m'aimait. Et il est mort à cause de moi. Parce que j'ai été stupide et que je n'ai pas pris suffisement de recul. J'ai foncé tête baissée comme un con.

- Harry, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Ne te culpabilise pas pour ceux qui tuent délibérément.

- Mais c'est de ma faute Syrielle, j'étais censé apprendre l'occlumencie et ça n'a jamais marché. Je n'ai pas voulu écouter Rogue parce qu'il m'humiliait et m'insultait en permanence. Et le jour où je l'ai prévenu que Sirius était au ministère, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, du moins devant Ombrage parce qu'en réalité, il a prévenu Dumbledore et l'ordre. Et je ne lui ai pas fais confiance, et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'on ne s'entend pas. Pour lui je serai toujours le fils Potter à papa, bordé d'arrogance! Et pour moi, il sera toujours un grand connard.

- Je suis navrée Harry, c'est impératif que tu fasses le deuil, ça t'aidera à avancer.

- C'est pas facile!

- Je sais bien,

- Si je pouvais voir son fantome !

- Si tu ne vois pas son fantome c'est qu il a rejoint la lumière! Les fantomes errent et sont condamnés à demeurer entre deux mondes sans pouvoir intervenir. Tandis que ceux qui atteignent la lumière peuvent te protéger;

- Alors nick quasi sans tête et le baron sanglant et mimi geignarde ne vivent pas vraiment?

- Non, surtout Nick, il ne trouvera jamais la paix le pauvre. "

Harry commença à pleurer. Syrielle le prit dans ses bras, déploya ses ailes et le consola. Elle lui dit plein de douces paroles réconfortantes. Elle le berça également pour apaiser son chagrin. Elle lui proposa de faire de la méditation. Harry se calma peu à peu, ils rentrèrent à la cité, les anges étaient en trian de discuter avec un grand sorcier, sage et puissant. Quand il vit Harry, il le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne le reconnut pas du tout. Alors le grand sorcier se présenta:

"Bonjour Harry, je suis Merlin.

- Merlin? Le fondateur de la magie?

- Oui Harry, je suis heureux de te voir. Il y a longtemps que les étoiles m'ont parlé de toi et de ta quête. Je suis venu dans le but de te transmettre mon savoir et ma sagesse, celà t'aidera.

- Merci! C'est vraiment généreux!

- Merci à toi Harry, merci d'être enfin là! Nous attendions ta venue depuis tellement de temps.

- Allons Merlin laisse le venir se rassasier, et tu lui transmettras ton savoir après le repas.

- Bien sûr! Alors Harry , connais tu la magie qui a en toi?

- Pas vraiment non! Je commence à percevoir le grand pouvoir que j'ai en moi.

- Tu es sur la bonne voie. "

Ils continuaient de discuter, tranquille. Merlin s'installa à côté de lui et lui raconta ses parcours et ses aventures dans les temps jadis. Harry était émerveillé et impressionné. A la fin du repas, Ils s'installèrent au milieu d'un cercle, Merlin prit les mains de Harry et lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Harry obéit. Merlin se concentra et lui donna tout son savoir par le flux magique. De grandes oréoles de lumières émanaient de Merlin et entraient dans l'esprit de Harry. Harry vit à ce moment là tout ce que Merlin avait traversé comme épreuve et toutes ces longues années de savoir et de magies, de sorts et de folies qu'il a pu rencontrer. A la fin du rituel, Harry s'évanouit; Merlin le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une bonne couverture bien chaude. Il rejoignit la communauté des anges. Azazel lui dit:

" Comment ça s'est passé?

- La transmission a très bien réussi. Il a un esprit très très fort ce jeune. C'est au delà de mes espérences.

- Il y aura des conséquences?

- Absolument pas mais il faut qu'il se repose. Vous lui donnerez des potions de régénérécences toutes les quatres heures et il faut qu'il mange.

- Merci Merlin.

- Ce sera à nous de le remercier quand il aura terminé sa mission.

- Bien, Syrielle, veille sur lui!

- Bien!"

Syrielle partit dans la pièce où Harry dormait et s'installa sur le divant. Harry dormait comme un bébé. Il était vraiment cahos.

* * *

A Poudlard, Dumbledore reçut plusieurs lettres de la famille Weasley ainsi que de Hermione. Toutes les lettres disaient que personne n'avait eu des nouvelles de Harry depuis une semaine. Dumbledore s'inquiéta en suivant, il se dit ce n'est pas normal mais en meme temps il l'aurait su si Voldemort l'avait capturé. Et sachant les protections qu'il avait installé autour de la maison des moldus! Il appela Severus. Celui-ci arriva:

" Bonjour Albus. Que se passe t'il? Votre cas s'est aggravé?

- Non Severus, mais nous avons un autre problème.

-Que se passe t'il?

- Harry a disparu.

- Ce n 'est pas possible Albus, nous avons mis plusieurs protections. On l'aurait su s'il avait quitté sa famille.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il n'y est plus. Je viens de recevoir la confirmation de Miss Dursley.

- Elle dit comment il a disparu?

- Ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas mais je crains qu'elle me mente.

- Pourquoi ferait elle une chose pareille?

- Parce que contrairement à ce que vous avez toujours cru, cette famille ne l'a jamais aimé.

- Et alors ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il soit aussi stupide!

- Severus s'il te plait!

- NON ALBUS. NOUS RISQUONS NOTRE VIE TOUS LES JOURS POUR GARDER CE GOSSE EN VIE ET LUI QU EST CE QU IL FAIT? IL SE FAIT LA MALLE TRANQUILLE. CA NE LUI A PAS SERVI DE LECON L ANNEE DERNIERE. CROYEZ MOI QUE SI JE LE RETROUVE. IL PASSERA UN MAUVAIS QUART D HEURE.

- Vous voulez le rechercher?

- Evidemment! Ce n'est pas vous qui irez dans votre état! Il ne manquait plus que ça!

- Severus, ce qu'il faut savoir en premier, c'est si Voldemort ne l'aurait pas capturé ou un de ses mangemorts.

- Jamis il n'aurait pris ce risque.

- Lui non mais quelques uns de ses serviteurs oui, en particulier Bellatrix ou encore le loup garou!

- Et alors il sait se défendre face à eux! D'après ce que j'ai entendu il a failli tuer Bellatrix.

- Je suis fatigué Severus!

- Désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. Mais il m'énerve. Il n'obéit jamais ce gosse.

- Severus, c'est encore un enfant.

- Oh pitié, arrêtez de le voir comme une chose fragile car il ne l'est pas. La preuve est là! Allez savoir où il se cache.

- Allez vous renseigner auprès du seigneur des ténèbes mais en restant discret comme d'habitude. Puis allez voir sa famille. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bien , prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau. "

Severus quitta le bureau en hâte et en pestant intèrieurement sur Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape avait pris quelques affaires et était parti à la recherche de Harry. Il alla discrètement chercher des informations auprès de Voldemort, Histoire de savoir si Harry ne s'était pas fait capturé. Par chance ce ne fut pas le cas. Voldy n'était même pas au courant que Harry avait quitté sa famille Moldue et cherchait toujours un moyen de détruire celui-ci. Snape fut soulagé dans un premier temps. Du coup il partit rendre une petite visite chez les Dursleys. Il transplana et atterit dans une allée où personne ne mettait les pieds. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison des moldus. Arrivé devant chez eux, il inspecta l'endroit. Connaissant Pétunia, maniaque comme elle est, il n'y avait rien à redire, donc c'était propre, clean et très bien entretenu.

Snape se dit_:"Ce n'est pas possible que Harry n'était pas aimé, pas dans un endroit pareil." _( Allons Sévy, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences?)

Snape se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et frappa quelques coups. Pétunia ouvrit et quand elle le vit, au début elle eut peur mais dès qu'elle le reconnut, elle le regarda avec mépris. Du côté de Snape non plus, ce n'était pas le grand amour, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette femme ingrate et sinique. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec son air impassible à faire peur et lui demanda:

" Où est Potter?

- Rogue, ah t'es venu chercher le monstre? C'est trop tard, il a déjà quitté les lieux et tant mieux.

- Tunie, tu es toujours aussi agaçante avec tes airs de bonnes femmes bien élevées et au coeur dur comme la pierre. Je te le redemande une fois, où est Potter? Où est il parti?

- Comme si je le savais. Ce n'est pas moi la sorcière, c'est votre boulot de veiller sur ce gamin.

- Et c'était le tien de faire attention à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas, mais bon ça ne m'étonne pas e lui, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

- Bon écoute je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé mais mon mari a eu très peur et depuis il est paralysé. Il n'ose plus bouger.

- Puis-je le voir?

- Que vas tu lui faire?

- Rien, mais si tu me pousses à bout, je te fais pousser des furoncles sur ton visage, comme ça tu n'oseras plus jamais te montrer en public.

- Arrogant, voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les gens dans votre genre.

- Hmm! Tu ne nous aimes pas uniquement parce que tu es une moldue et qu'il n'y avait que ta charmante soeur qui était excellente.

- OK, on va s'arrêter là avant que ça dégénère. Mon mari est dans le salon.

- Bien.

Snape s'avança dans la maison, dès qu'il vit VERNON, il s'approcha de lui et l'observa. Il se mit à genoux et lui demanda:

"Mr Dursley vous m'entendez?

-

- Mr Dursley, il est très important que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé. Où est Potter?

- Ai---Ail---Aile---bl---blan---blanche, en---vo---lés---ve--ver---vers---le---ci---cie---ciel!

- Pardon?

- Il n'arrête pas de dire ces mots depuis que Potter a disparu.

- Mais c'est impossible, Potter ne s'est quand même pas volatilisé? a t-il utilisé la magie pour s'en aller?

- Non ça certainement pas, nous enfermons tous son matériel dans ce placard avec un cadenas.

- Et il n'y a plus rien.

- Comme je te l'ai dis je n'étais pas là quand il est parti.

- Bien, je vais me débrouiller autrement. Au revoir. "

Snape repartit en réflechissant. Il se disait: "Ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'a fait ce gosse encore une fois de plus? Toujours à braver les interdits. " Il marcha jusque dans l'allée moldue et transplana jusqu'au chateau. Il alla directement dans le bureau du directeur.

" Severus, des nouvelles?

- Chercher ce gamin c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

- Ah! Donc personne ne sait où il se cache!

- Exact! Une bonne nouvelle toutefois, le seigneur des ténèbres ne sait rien.

- Ouf! C'est déjà ça! Il est plus débrouillard que ce qu'on pensait!

- Il doit tenir ça de son père.

- Severus! Bon maintenant reste à savoir où chercher? Que vous a dit sa famille?

- Beaucoup de choses incohérentes. Mr Dursley parle d'ailes blanches.

- Edwige? La chouette de Potter?

- Mais biensûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser?

- Il faut trouver cette chouette!

- Je vais aller voir à la volière, au pire j'enverrai un autre hibou!

- Severus soyez correct, dites lui simplement de nous donner des nouvelles et que s'il désire venir ici qu'il est le bienvenu.

- Bien, mais croyez moi que j'ai aussi envie de lui envoyer une beuglante.

- Severus, le but est de le faire revenir et non de le faire fuir.

- J'y vais de ce pas Albus. "

Severus sortit du bureau directoral et traversa le parc jusqu'à la volière. Il chercha la chouette blanche de Potter mais elle n'y était pas, il se dit tant pis pas le choix, il prit un hibou au hasard et lui donna un parchemin. Il lui demanda de chercher Harry Potter et de ne s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. Le hibou s'envola. Snape repartit voir Albus et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Harry se manifeste. Mais malheureusement pour eux, il ne se manifesta pas avant la rentrée, laissant mort d'inquiétude Albus et ses amis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry mit cinq jours à récupérer du rituel qu'il avait fait avec Merlin. Il dormait pratiquement tout le temps, il ne se réveillait que pour manger et faire un minimum de toilette. Syrielle veillait sur lui ainsi que d'autres anges. Le cinquième jour, il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir et il ressentait une grande force en lui et une certaine sagesse. Il prit le petit déjeuner et rejoignit les autres anges; le plus sage des anges s'avança vers lui:

"Harry, comment te sent tu?

- Je vais bien.

- Pas de tête qui tourne? Pas de mal aux yeux, au coeur?

- Non je ne ressens aucune douleur, ni aucun malaise.

- Tant mieux. Je suis heureux. Maintenant que tu as en toi la connaissance et le savoir des ancètres de la magie, tu auras un net avantage sur tous les sorciers.

- Hermione sera verte quand elle va l'apprendre.

- Qui?

- Non rien, une amie qui passe son temps à lire des livres.

- Oh d 'accord. Bien je te suggère de commencer l'entrainement dès aujourd'hui pour pouvoir maitriser tout ce que tu as absorbé.

- D'accord.

- Suis moi."

Harry suivit le plus sage des anges dans la salle de combat. L'ange lui fit passer plein de test. Et Harry sut les maîtriser à la perfection. Il sut controler les quatres éléments, invoquer les entités les plus dangereuses comme Méduse, parler plusieurs langues dont celui des sirènes, il sut jeter des sorts d'attaques et de défense, il sut anticiper l'adversaire et il sut répondre à toutes les questions sur le passé. L'ange était heureux, car il savait que Harry vaincrait Voldemort, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier point à voir. L'ange le guida dans une groot adjacente, elle était remplie de cristaux purs. Il l'enferma et lui dit d'y rester une heure. Harry obéit. Au début il ne voyait rien, alors l'ange l'envoya dans cette grotte deux heures par jours. Au bout de de deux semaines, c'est à dire deux jours avant la rentrée, des images lui apparurent. Au début c'était flou puis il reconnut Voldemort. Et ainsi il put voir où il se cachait mais aussi il pouvait entendre toutes les conversations des mangemorts. Il vit Drago ayant la marque des ténèbres et en train de se faire brifer par Voldemort. Il lui disait:

"Mon cher Drago, as tu bien compris ta mission?

- Oui Ma---Maître!

- Parfait, une fois que ce sera fait tu seras récompensé. Un jeune homme comme toi doit avoir de grandes ambitions, demande moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai.

- Oui Maître!

- Bien tu peux disposer."

Harry fut coupé de la connexion par l'ange qui le sortit de la grotte. Il lui demanda:

"Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, c'est génial, je peux voir ce qu'il fait, je n'ai plus besoin de ma cicatrice.

- Rassure toi, elle ne te fera plus mal, car vois tu Harry, plus tu aimeras les gens et la vie, même ceux qui te donnent du fil à retordre et plus tu étoufferas ce qui à l'intèrieur de cette cicatrice. Tu as le pouvoir de l'amour Harry, il est tant que tu t'en serves!

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes!

- Tiens, un hibou est arrivé et il a laissé ça, il t'attend.

- Oh Merci!"

Harry prit le parchemin et lut le mot. Il reconnut l'écriture de Snape, celui-ci disait:

_"Mr Potter où que vous soyez, par pitié pour le directeur donnez nous de vos nouvelles, et dîtes nous si vous avez besoin qu'on vienne à votre secours. Professeur Snape. "_

Harry retourna le parchemin, prit une plume dans ses affaires et écrivit:

_" Professeur Snape, Professeur Dumbledore, je vais très bien et rassurez vous je serai là pour la rentrée, je viendrai vous voir et tout vous sera expliquer. En attendant passez de bonnes vacances, du moins pour les deux derniers jours qui restent. Harry"_

Harry donna le parchemin au hibou et le renvoya à Poudlard. Le hibou mit quelques heures pour atteindre le bureau. Il arriva par la fenêtre et déposa le bout de parchemin devant le directeur, celui-ci le prit et le lut, puis il le passa à Snape.

"Enfin, il daigne nous donner de ses nouvelles!

- Au moins il va bien! C'est un bon point!

- Je serai là pour la rentrée. J 'espère pour lui sinon je vais me faire un malin plaisir de lui botter les fesses.

- Nous le laisserons s'expliquer.

- Pourquoi? Pour qu'il nous dise encore des mensonges? Si ça se trouve il est en train de batifoler avec je ne sais quellle greluche.

- Nous verrons bien Severus! Mais je suis soulagé qu'il n'est rien.

- C'est déjà ça!

-Bon allons nous préparer pour la réunion des professeurs, vous expliquerez à Slughorn comment vous travaillez avec vos élèves en potion, et vous vous chargerez de la DFCM;

- Bien Albus. "

Severus descendit dans ses cachots se changer pour la réunion et le diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux derniers jours avant la rentrée scolaire des jeunes sorciers, Harry s'entraina deux fois plus durs avec les anges. En effet tout le savoir que lui avait transmis Merlin s'était réveillé et la magie voulait sortir toute seule de lui, comme si elle voulait le protéger et faire le boulot à sa place. Heureusement qu'il avait acquis en même temps la sagesse, ce qui l'aida beaucoup à faire face. Il put controler ses pouvoirs afin de s'en servir à bon escient. Il s'entraina également à manier son épée enflamée.

Les anges le soutinrent vivement et la veille de la rentrée, ils firent un repas à son honneur avec un gros gâteau à la crème. Harry était très heureux de sa nouvelle communauté. Il aurait voulu rester près d'eux et continuer à s'entrainer mais trop de choses en dépendaient, et il devait aller voir Dumbledore.

Le matin de son départ, il se leva très tôt. Il prépara ses affaires après le petit déjeuner et s'apprêtait à partir quand Azazel l'interpella:

" Harry, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta quête.

- Merci!

- Tiens, ceci est une pierre de cristal, c'est la même que les cristaux que tu vois quand tu t'installes dans la grotte du destin. Avec elle tu pourras voir ce qu'il se passe. Il suffit de te concentrer sur ce que tu veux voir et ça apparaît.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.

- Et ceci c'est pour nous appeler à l'aide si tu en as besoin. En regardant ce galet, il suffit de penser à nous et tu nous verras.

- D'accord.

- Tu es prêt?

- Oui!

- A très bientôt!

- A bientôt. "

Harry prit ses affaires, déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Il s'éleva au-dessus des nuages et traversa le ciel. En chemin, Edwige sa chouette blanche arriva vers lui et l'accompagna. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Ils firent une course de vol et Harry éclata de rire. Il ressentait un grand bonheur. Car voler avec des ailes c'était dix fois mieux que sur un balai. Il finit par apercevoir Poudlard et descendit vers les barrières de sécurité. Il attérit tout en douceur, replia ses ailes, mit sa robe de sorcier et il pointa sa baguette en lançant un patronus opur prévenir le garde-chasse de l'ouvrir. Cependant ce fut une toute autre personne qui vint à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour Professeur Snape;

- Potter,enfin, vous venez nous donner de vos nouvelles! Savez vous que le directeur était mort d'inquiétude à cause de vous? Sans compter les nombreuses lettres qui lui arrivaient chaque jour de la part de Miss Granger et de la famille Weasley en précisant que vous ne donniez aucune nouvelle. Savez vous la pagaille que vous avez provoqué? De plus vous avez paralysé de peur votre oncle, une chance que le ministère ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, sinon vous auriez été renvoyé de l'école ainsi que du monde de la magie, et le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait fait de vous qu'une bouchée de pain. Mais enfin Potter qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête pour vous enfuir de la sorte sans prévenir qui que ce soit?

- Je suis navré professeur, je ne savais pas que le directeur n'avait pas été prévenu. Pour ce qui est de mon oncle, il ne faut pas vous affoler, rien que le mot magie lui fait peur. Et je n'ai rien provoqué, je vous jure; Ce qui a c'est qu'il m'est arrivée une chose très inatendue et j'ai suivi cette voix. Mais pouvez vous me laisser entrer, afin que je puisse expliquer au directeur ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas moi le directeur ou je vous aurais enfermé dans l'un de mes cachots et je vous aurais tiré les vers du nez.

- Vous avez fini? "

Snape ouvrit les grilles et le laissa entrer. Puis il marcha à ses côtés. Harry tout tranquille lui demanda:

" Avez vous passé de bonnes vacances?

- Pardon? Vous pensez que j'ai eu des vacances? A mais oui c'est vrai, je suis professeur, donc j'ai des vacances d'été comme tout le monde seulement elles ont été écourtées par un gamin têtu que j'ai dû chercher dans les quatres coins du monde parce qu'il n'a pas daigné nous prévenir de son absence.

- Je suis désolé, pour me faire pardonner, dès que j'aurais détruit Voldemort!

- Ne prononcez pas son nom!

- Et vous, arrêtez d'avoir peur! Ce n'est qu'un nom, qui n'a pas encore de tabou dessus; il ne vous tuera pas d'où il est, je ne le permettrai plus. Donc comme je disais, une fois que tout sera fini, je vous offrirai des vacances dans les îles caraïbes ou vous voulez! Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses.

- Quelle générosité!

- En tout cas, vous avez une belle mine!

- Vous êtes sèrieux?

- Oui!

- Vous aussi vous avez changé! Vos yeux sont guéris?

- Oui!

- Et vos cheveux?

- Ils ont poussés comme ça!

- Il vous arrive toujours des choses bizarres!

- C'est la vie!

- Le mot de passe est tarte au citron meringuée!

-Merci!"

Harry monta les marches de la gargouille et frappa à la porte du directeur. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et quand il vit Harry, il le prit dans ses bras. Puis il le regarda dans les yeux:

"Harry, tu nous as fait peur!

- Je suis navré professeur mais je ne savais pas que vous n'aviez pas été prévenu.

- Où étais tu?

- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose mais il faut que ça reste entre nous, du moins les premiers mois.

- Fais mon garçon!"

Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier, son t-shirt et déploya ses ailes. Dumbledore fut stupéfait. Il avait la bouche ouverte et une petite larme au coin de l'oeil droit. Il lui dit:

" Waouh! comment est ce possible?

- Je les ai reçu le jour de mon anniversaire. Et un ange est venu me chercher.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé, ça veut dire que tu es prêt? Tu as la force de combattre Voldemort!

- Oui et pas que çà! Je peux voir où il se cache, et écouter ses conversations, et je sais pourquoi on ne peut pas le tuer.

- Dis moi tout!

- Il a enfermé plusieurs morceaux de son âme dans des objets; vous rappelez vous du journal et de la chambre des secrets?

- A ton avis, c'était un morceau d'âme que tu as détruit?

- Oui. Maintenant il faut retrouver les autres.

- Regarde Harry, ceci est la bague de gaunt, elle appartenait à Jedusort.

- Et il y avait un autre morceau d'âme?

- Je crois oui!

- Qu'avez vous fait à votre main?

- Rien d'important, ça va passer!

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Harry, tu viendras me voir quend je t'appellerai car il est temps que tu connaisses le passé de Voldemort, comme ça peut être que ça t'aidera à le connaître mieux!

- Bien, quand vous voulez! Je suis désolé que le professeur Snape ait dû venir travailler pour me retrouver, je pensais que les anges vous vaient prévenu. Je n'avais même pas ma chouette là-bas. Elle est revenue dès que je me suis envolé.

- Ne t'en fais plus, l'important est que tu ailles bien et que tu sois en bonne santé. On a eu surtout très peur que tu te sois fait capturé par Voldemort.

-Je vais te donner ton emploi du temps.

- Merci......................................... Excusez moi mais il n'y a pas une erreur?

- Pourquoi?

- Je pensais ne plus avoir potion, je ne crois pas avoir obtenu un optimal!

- Non en effet, tu as eu un effort exceptionnel mais tu es pris quand même. C'est le professeur Slughorn qui s'occupe désormais de cette matière.

- Et le professeur Snape?

- Je lui ai confié la DFCM.

- Bien! Depuis le temps qu'il le réclame, il doit être aux anges! Façon de parler!

- Oui comme tu dis.

- Puis je aller déposer mes affaires?

- Bien sûr Harry, le mot de passe de ta tour est courage et force.

- Merci!"

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur et descendit les marches de la gargouille. En bas Snape l'attendait.

"Alors ?

- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

- Voyez vous ça!

- Ecoutez professeur, je sais que quoi que je dise vous ne me ferez jamais confiance, donc il ne sert à rien que je me justifie auprès de vous, de plus vous n'êtes pas mon directeur.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu de votre arrogance, avoir perdu votre parrain ne vous a pas fait réfléchir!

- Laissez le en dehors de ça voulez vous? Laissez le reposer en paix!

- Excusez moi!

- Ce n'est rien! Félicitation pour votre promotion! Vous devez être content d'obtenir le poste que vous convoitez depuis des années!

- Enfin oui, Le directeur a finalement reconnu mes compétences.

- Je pense qu'il le savait depuis longtemps mais ce poste est maudit professeur, il ne voulait pas vous perdre!

- Vous croyez à ces sornettes?

- Regardez par vous même? Aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'un an.

- Je serai une exception à la règle!

- J'espère pour vous!

- Je pensais que vous serez en colère contre moi!

- Je l'ai été mais je me suis dis ça ne sert à rien, la vraie coupable, c'est Bellatrix, c'est elle qui l'a tué délibéremment, je n'ai même pas eu la force de la tuer à mon tour quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Et vous avez bien fait. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre vous et le seigneur des ténèbres. Potter par pitié, la prochaine fois que partez, prévenez !

- Oui, voulez vous que je vous dise ce qu'on a fait l'année dernière avec l'AD?

- Mettez le moi sur un parchemin mais ce ne sera pas trop utile car pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, vous apprendrez à attaquer et à vous défendre en prononçant les sorts informulés.

- D'accord! Bon à toute à l'heure professeur!"

Harry monta les marches et se dirigea vers sa tour et Snape partit dans ses cachots.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry passa la journée à méditer, après avoir soigneusement ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir, il sortit de sa salle commune et monta à la tour d'astronomie. Il adorait cet endroit. Malheureusement c'était aussi le domaine de trélawney. Quand elle le vit, elle s'approcha de lui et:

"Bonjour Harry, as tu passé de bonnes vacances?

- Oui Madame Trélawney!

- Que dirais tu de te joindre à moi pour le thé.

- Euh!

- Allez allez! Tu ne vas pas refuser de tenir compagnie à une alliée redoutable?

- Non, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte.

- Bien!"

Harry accompagna le professeur de divination jusque dans ses quartiers et prit le thé avec elle. Celle-ci l'observa et tira un jeu de carte. Elle demanda à Harry d'en tirer trois, ce qu'il fit pour le fun. Mais à sa grande surprise cette fois-ci , le destin décida de lui parler. La première carte représentait un ange avec de superbes ailes blanches et or, tenant dans sa main une épée enflamée, quand Harry la vit, il fut surpris, Miss Trélawney lui dit que elle représentait le consultant, elle l'observa plus attentivement et lui dit qu'il avait beaucoup changé et qu'une grande lumière émanait de lui. Harry l'écouta très sèrieusement et garda son calme, la deuxième carte représentait un lion avec des ailes et une épée tranchant la tête d'un serpent. Harry avait sous ses yeux la façon de tuer Nagini. Et la troisième carte était un coeur rouge bordée d'or. C'était la carte de l'amour éternel. A cette carte, Trélawney eut un flash et lui dit:

" Vous allez trouver l'amour Harry! Il va arriver tel un boumerang le jour où les astres s'aligneront, et là vous le reconnaitrez, il deviendra votre force de battre. C'est dans votre coeur qui s'animera, plus vite vous accepterez votre destin, plus vite vous réussirez!"

Harry la regarda et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il réfléchissait à ces paroles et essayait de trouver qui pourrait être l'être aimé. ( C'est qui à votre avis? ). Trélawney reprit ses esprits et le regarda hébétée; elle lui demanda:

" Avez vous dit quelque chose mon garçon?

- Non, je réfléchissais au tirage.

- Mon cher enfant, la meilleure façon de trouver des réponses au tirage des cartes, c'est de laisser mijoter dans un coin de la tête et de dormir. Vous verrez, vous trouverez vos réponses dans le royaume des rêves. Ah Méditez aussi, ça aide beaucoup à libérer l'esprit.

- Merci beaucoup pour vos conseils Miss, je vais vous laisser car j'ai encore des choses à préparer pour la rentrée.

- Bien, je ne vous retarde pas. A bientôt et dès que vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à frapper à ma porte, pour vous elle sera toujours ouverte Harry Potter.

- Merci, à bientôt!"

Harry quitta la classe de divination et partit se promener dans le parc, il s'assit au bord du lac et pensa.

* * *

Dans les cachots, Snape réfléchissait, il n'était pas content car Albus ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'avait fait Harry cet été. Du coup il rageait; il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'avait fait ce gosse. Surtout qu'il avait quand même passé des jours et des jours à le chercher. Et ce satané de vieux glucosé lui répondit que pour avoir des réponses, il devait les demander à Harry. Celui là il a tout pour casser les pieds aux gens. Et dire qu'il doit mourir!

Snape tourna en rond dans ses cachots. Au bout d'un moment il peta un cable et dit: "et bien je vais les trouver les réponses. "

Puis il prit sa cape et sortit de son antre. Il se dirigea d'abors à la salle communes des griffondors, il parla à la grosse dame:

" Je voudrais parler à Potter!

- Le mot de passe!

- JE NE LE CONNAIS PAS VIEILLE BIQUE!

- OH RESTEZ POLI JEUNE HOMME! DE TOUTE FACON VOUS NE LE TROUVEREZ PAS IL EST SORTI!

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt? "

Snape repartit et traversa le chateau pour trouver Harry. Il regarda dans le parc du chateau et le vit assis en position de lotus au bord du lac. Snape s'approcha de lui et arrivé à un mètre de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il parlait à une sirène. Il en fut stupéfait. Il était au courant pour le fourchelang mais pas pour le néréilang. Par contre dès que la sirène le vit, elle prévint Harry et replongea dans les eaux profondes. Harry se retourna et lui dit:

"Bonjour professeur! Vous allez bien?

- Bien est un grand mot. Je dirai que je survis, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.

- Je vous écoute?

- Depuis quand parlez vous la langue des sirènes?

- Quelques semaines.

- C'est à ça que vous avez passé votre été? A étudier une langue qui ne nous servira pas à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres?

- Professeur savez vous comment le vaincre?

- Non mais certainement pas avec les créatures aquatiques sachant qu'il a dû monter toute une armée d'inferi. Savez vous ce que c'est?

- Oui, des mort-vivants controlés par un sorcier.

- Impressionnant! Vous avez enfin décidé de mettre des connaissances dans votre crane?

- On peut dire ça comme ça! Et vous professeur quand arrêterez vous d'avoir des préjugés sur les gens?

- Pour qui vous prenez vous?

- Harry Potter!

- Ah ça pour être un Potter, vous en êtes un!

- Je prends ceci pour un compliment.

- A part étudier qu'avez vous fait cet été?

- Je suis parti dans les montagnes.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dis que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait vous trouver?

- Si, mais il peut également passer son temps à me chercher, ce qu'il fait depuis ma naissance!

- Vous avez de la chance!

- Vous avez raison et il est temps de s'en servir, pour le renvoyer sous terre une bonne fois pour toutes et pour libérer les gens sous son emprise. Il n'a pas encore étaler son ombre, nous pouvons alors le vaincre. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais il faut que j'aille préparer quelques affaires."

Harry se leva avec beaucoup de grâce, ce qui n'échappa pas à Snape. Lui resta un moment au bord du lac et réfléchissait au nouveau comportement de son élève. Il se disait: "Il y a quelque chose qui cloche." Puis il repartit dans ses cachots.

* * *

Le soir de la rentrée, tous les élèves arrivèrent, ainsi que Hermione et Ron qui passèrent un savon à Harry. Celui expliqua que de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas donner de nouvelles et qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent et lui pardonnèrent. Car ils comprenaient la vie de Harry. Puis quand tous les autres camarades griffons furent endormis, Harry montra ses ailes à Ron et Hermione, ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux et comprirent où il était.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Harry essaya de se rendre à la salle sur demande mais elle était déjà occupée. Alors, il attendit; une heure plus tard, Drago sortit de cette salle. Quand il vit Potter:

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Drago! As tu passé debonnes vacances?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- A toi de me le dire!

- Pff! Arrête de te prendre la grosse tête, car tu n'es rien!

- En effet, nous sommes tous de simples petites choses dans cet univers.

- OK, t'en a d'autres des comme ça?

- Plein dans mon sac.

- Bon je vais me coucher avant de te mettre une raclée.

- Bonne nuit! "

Drago partit en le regardant méchament. Puis Harry pensa à la salle et y accéda. Il y sort sa pierre de cristal et demanda de révéler la scène précédente de cette salle. La pierre se mit à briller et dévoila Drago en train de manipuler une armoire noire. Il le vit également faire une incantation. Sur l'armoire il y avait d'écrit: passage secret, cette armoire vous amène où vous voulez, à condition de trouver sa jumelle."

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Il savait très bien que c'était un ordre de Voldemort. Il imgina cette armoire et elle lui apparut. Il l'inspecta. Il trouva comment l'ouvrir et découvrit qu'elle était vide. Il ne voulut pas s'aventurer pour le moment, il verrait plus tard; il reprit sa pierre et se concentra sur Voldy. Il le vit en train de prendre du bon temps avec Bellatrix dans un lit. Voldy avait repris son apparence de jeunesse. Harry en rigola d'un rire amer et se concentra sur les bouts d'âmes de Voldemort. Et là il vit qu'il les avait enfermés dans des objets execptés Nagini. Il se dit: "Maintenant, le plan d'attaque." Et il partit se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Les premiers jours de cours ne furent pas de tout repos pour les septièmes années. En effet, sachant que c'était le programme des ASPICS qu'ils commençaient à étudier, ils devaient investir beaucoup d'eux mêmes pour y arriver. Harry avait plus de facilité grace aux connaissances de Merlin en lui; Il étonna plusieurs personnes dont Drago. Mais le moment le plus fascinant fut celui du cours de DFCM avec le professeur Snape.

_flash back_

_Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et attendirent leur professeur, celui-ci arriva dans ses éternelles robes noires et fit son discours morbide pour ne pas changer. Puis il expliqua à ses élèves qu'ils devaient beaucoup travailler les sorts informulés. Il prit un cobaye, qu'il n'avait pas choisi par hasard. Harry Potter._

_"Mr Potter, tenez vous prêt, et je le répète que les sorts informulés._

_- Bien!_

_- Un, deux, trois, ..."_

_Snape lança un sort vers Harry, et contre toute attente, le bouclier de cristal s'activa automatiquement, formant une sphère multicolore autour de lui. Snape en fut abasourdi, pendant cinq minutes il ne dit pas un mot. Les autres élèves avaient faits des oh! et des Ah!, Drago qui se trouvait dans la même classe déglutit et comprit que toutes ses intentions de tuer Dumbledore échoueraient. Il blêmit et s'évanouit. Harry stoppa son bouclier et se dirigea vers lui. Il posa sa main droite sur le front, et l'autre sur le ventre, il dit une incantation et Drago revint à lui. Ensuite le professeur se réveilla et demanda à une collègue de serpentard d'amener Drago à l'infirmerie. Le cours continua normalement et Snape n'adressa plus la parole à Harry, il réfléchissait à son comportement et à ce pouvoir. C'était rare de faire apparaître un bouclier de cristal. A la fin du cours quand tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à partir, Snape:_

_"Un moment Mr Potter, j'ai à vous parler._

_- D'accord."_

_Les élèves quittèrent le cours, Harry s'avança vers son professeur et se mit devant lui, attendant que son interlocuteur parle. Ce qu'il fit:_

_" Comment?_

_- Comment quoi Monsieur?_

_- Comment avez vous acquis cette magie? C'est très rare ce sort de protection!_

_- Ca s'est passé cet été Monsieur!_

_- Et le pouvoir de guérison ?_

_- Aussi!_

_- Mais ce n'est pas logique tout ça! Vous avez entre vos mains des pouvoirs qui dépassent la magie des sorciers! Etes vous un veela?_

_- Non, ni un vampire, ni un methuselah, ni un loup garou, ni un elfe._

_-Alors comment?_

_- Je ne peux pas vous le dire professeur, car vous avez bien assez de souci comme ça, vous avez vu mes pouvoirs, maintenant vous savez que je peux le vaincre. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de tenir bon!_

_- Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance!_

_- Je dois garder le secret pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire autrement!_

_- Et depuis quand respectez vous ce qu'on vous dit de faire?_

_- Depuis que je suis ma propre voix. Ne vous en faites pas professeur, tout ira bien, vous verrez, on en viendra à bout de cette tête de serpent._

_- Vous pouvez disposer!"_

_Harry partit laissant Severus avec beaucoup de questions sans réponse._

_fin flash back_

Depuis ce jour là, tout le monde parlait de l'exploit de Harry. Les plus jeunes furent ébahis et eurent encore plus confiance en Harry pour ce qui est de vaincre Voldemort, les serpentars faisaient la tête, ses amis le soutinrent. Depuis; tous les soirs il se rendait à la salle sur demande pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Il avait réussi en quelques semaines, à trouver les lieux où se cachaient les horcruxes, il se servit de sa pierre de cristal pour en communiquer l'information à sa communauté angélique. Le plus sage des anges lui envoya des renforts pour les récupérer. Ils commencèrent par le médaillon. Harry se rappela de la façon dont il avait détruit le journal de jedusort qui lui aussi s'avérait être un bout d'âme. Il avait prit la dent du basilic et l'avait planté dedans. Donc il partit dans les toilettes des filles et ouvrit la chambre des secrets. Il s'y glissa dedans, et prit un maximum de venin, de peaux et la dent du basilic. Il déploya ses ailes pour remonter, et vola au-dessus du chateau. Avec un autre ange, ils partirent à l'endroit où se trouvait le médaillon, il était dans une grotte en plein milieu de la mer. Harry fit appel aux néréides pour lui venir en aide face aux créatures malfaisantes qui étaient dans les eaux et gouvernés pas Voldemort. Elles le suivirent et ouvrirent le passage. Il vola à peine au-dessus de l'eau suivi par l'autre ange. Au bout d'un moment, un rocher bloquait l'accès au médaillon avec une demande de sacrifice, celle du sang, Harry s'apprêtait à se taillader la peau quand l'autre ange l'arrêta:

"Il serait plus prudent que je le fasse; car c'est peut être un piège, si ton sang est reconnu, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer!

- D'accord, à toi l'honneur!"

L'ange se coupa la peau de la main et versa quelques gouttes de sang. Sa plaie cicatrisa en suivant et le passage s'ouvrit, Harry vit au loin le médaillon, il vola jusqu'à lui et observa quel plan machiavélique avait échaffaudé Voldy pour empêcher les gens de s'en emparer. Les néréides vinrent à la surface ainsi que l'autre ange. Harry dit:

"C'est du poison, il a mit une potion pour protéger ce truc!

- Harry je t'ai apporté une fiole, c'est un antidote à tous les poisons, bois la, avant de boire la potion, tu verras après celle-ci ne te fera rien.

-Merci!"

Harry prit la fiole de l'ange et la but. Il commença à boire le poison, et en effet, il ne ressentit rien, juste un goût amer. Dès qu'il eut fini, il prit le médaillon entre ses mains. Les inferis se réveillèrent à ce moment là et commençaient à grimper sur le sol. Les néréides attaquèrent en suivant, elles se battaient comme des lionnes acharnées. Mais les inferis étaient nombreux, très nombreux, alors Harry et l'autre ange déployèrent leurs ailes et invoquèrent le grand Maître de la mer, Nérée, c'est le roi des néréides et est considéré comme le dieu des océans. Il pointa son grand triton et laissa échapper des éclairs, supprimant tous les inferis d'un coup. Les anges et les néréides le remercièrent. Harry et l'aure ange repartirent et Harry regagna le chateau.

Ce soir là, Snape rentrait d'une réunion assez houleuse des mangemorts. En effet, Voldy s'impatientait. Il voulait tuer Dumbledore et mit beaucoup la pression sur Snape pour aider Drago. Snape reçut des doloris et des sorts en tous genres. Quand il rejoignit le chateau, il vit cette formidable créature voler dans le ciel, ses ailes étaient lumineuses commes les étoiles. Snape se dit que c'était pour lui, un ange qui veillait sur lui; il rentra dans le château, en même temps que Harry, sauf que Harry avait atteri à la tour d'astronomie et Snape à l'entrée.

Harry avait aperçu son professeur de potion rentrer. Alors il descendit les marches en toute hâte et se dirigea vers les cachots. Snape venait juste d'entrer, il n'avait pas fermé la porte tellement qu'il avait mal. Il ouvrit son armoire à Potion mais il tremblait beaucoup. Harry ne se gêna pour rentrer et se dirigea dans le laboratoire. Il se mit à côté de Snape et attrapa les potions à sa place. Snape fut surpris et le regarda, il allait sortir une réplique cinglante, mais Harry le coupa:

" Les explications plus tard, laissez moi vous aider!"

Harry prit Snape par le bras et l'accompagna dans la chambre où il l'allongea, puis il lui donna des potions de guérison, il déboutonna sa robe noire mais Snape essaya de l'en empêcher.

"Non! Potter, il ne faut pas que vous voyiez ça, ce n'est pas beau à voir!

- Professeur, laissez moi vous soigner, les blessures ne me font pas peur.

- Mais je vais vous dégouter!

- Croyez moi, il m'en faut plus que ça! Et je ne vous demande pas votre avis, d'ailleurs!"

Harry prit sa baguette et jeta un sort et Snape fut entièrement nu. Il lui jeta un regard très noir, qui n'impressionna pas du tout Harry:

" Si vous pensiez me faire peur, vous avez bellement échoué. C'est vraiment un connard!

- Oui je suis d'accord avec vous, je vous avais dit que c'était vilain.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. "

Harry posa ses mains sur les blessures et les cicatrices, il se concentra et une une lumière cristaline se répandit sur le corps du professeur. Celui-ci ressentit, une chaleur bienfaisante et son corps en train de se régénérer. A la fin. IL n'avait plus rien, il regarda à nouveau Harry et d'une voix émus lui dit:

"Merci!

- De rien!

- Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant? Pourquoi êtes vous hors de votre dortoir?

- Oui, je combats la face de serpent qui vous a infligé toutes ces blessures.

- Vous vous entrainnez?

- Pas exactement!

- Pourquoi gardez vous ce secret?

- Parce que je veux sauver le maximum de vie! Et moins vous en savez mieux c'est pour vous!

- Vous savez que je suis un excellent occlumens!

- Oui, mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de voir un de vos souvenir l'année dernière; alors imaginez le seigneur des ténèbres!

- Touché!

- Patience, je finirai par tout vous expliquer. Et je vous fais confiance. Même si j'y ai mis du temps. "

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le soleil, la lune et la terre étaient en train de s'aligner et comme l'avait prédit Trélauwney, les coeurs de Snape et de Harry ont chaviré. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et leurs auras se mirent à briller, elles étaient toutes les deux dorées. Puis Harry s'approcha de Snape et l'embrassa, les auras se mélangèrent formant une boule d'énergie autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore durant l'éclipse. Dès que les astres se séparèrent, leurs auras ne brillèrent plus et ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Ils étaient perdus. Snape paniqua:

" Nous n'aurions pas dû! Il faut oublier!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je risque de faire quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner.

- Une mission de Voldy?

- Malheureusement oui! Harry oublie moi je t'en prie.

- Impossible! Tu es mon âme soeur! Nos auras ont fusionnés.

- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi!

- On le saura au moment venu!

- Quoi que tu feras, je serai là!

- J'èspère! Vraiment!

- Il se fait tard, je vais regagner mon dortoir.

- Bonne nuit!"

Harry repartit!


	7. Chapter 7

Le landemain, Harry trouva un moment pour s'occuper du médaillon, malheureusement quand il l'ouvrit, il trouva un mot dedans où il était écrit:"R A B". Alors il chercha toute la journée la signification. Il informa sa communauté angélique et en toucha deux mots à Hermione discrètement. Par chance, celle-ci avait entendu ces lettres quelquepart, elle promit à Harry de chercher de son côté.

Ce même matin, Snape se reveilla en pleine forme, il ressentait une grande force en lui. Comme si il avait dormi depuis des jours. Il repensait au baiser que lui avait donné Harry, il se disait qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie. Il regretta ce stupide serment inviolable. Il savait très bien que quand il serait obligé de tuer Albus, que Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. En parlant de son mentor, celui-ci était en train de l'observer. Snape le regarda et reprit son regard impassible.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse Severus!

- Oui, le fait de savoir que je vais devoir vous tuer, mais à part ça tout va bien!

- Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, et puis je me suis déjà condamné tout seul! Que ce soit vous ou Bellatrix par exemple qui me tue, au fond ça ne changera rien, mais je préfère que ce soit vous, d'autant plus que vous êtes lié à un serment, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez Severus, vous avez encore tant de choses à vivre!

- Albus, je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force. Vous êtes le seul qui est vraiment pris soin de moi, et pour vous remercier, je dois vous avadékédavriser!

- Je préfère ça que de finir dévoré par le loup garou, je sais bien que Voldemort n'essaiera pas de me tuer! Le plus important c'est Harry, c'est lui la clé!

- En parlant de Potter, il a fait des progrès étonnants. Il connait beaucoup de sort qu'on avait oublié.

- Oui, il a enfin prit son destin entre ses mains. Heureusement qu'il s'affirme, dommage que je n'avais pas su voir cette capacité plus tôt en lui!

- De quoi parlez vous?

- La prophétie, je le sais depuis sa naissance que lui revient la tâche de tuer Voldemort. Puis les années ont passé, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois à 11 ans, avec toutes ses blessures, amaigri et triste, je n'ai pas voulu tout lui révéler, je voulais qu'il est une enfance normale.

- Potter n'a jamais eu une enfance normale?

- Non Severus, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, sa famille moldue l'ont rejeté, ils n'aiment pas les sorciers, ils en ont très peur!

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir placé ailleurs? Chez les weasley par exemple.

- Ils sont assez nombreux comme ça, et pas très riche!

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, le ministère aurait donné de l'argent à cette famille pour qu'il soit protégé.

- Vous avez sans doute raison! J'avais pensé aux liens du sang également.

- Pourtant vous savez très bien que la famille n'est pas la meilleure solution, vous avez eu beaucoup d'exemple, les black, les malfoy, moi!

- Je sais, une erreur de plus, quand j'avais vu la bonté de Lily, je pensais que sa soeur serait pareil!

- Si vous m'aviez demandé mon avis, vous auriez su comment elle était!

- Vous la connaissez?

- Oui, Tunie, une véritable emmerdeuse!

- Je ne savais pas!

- Bref de toute façon, il a réussi à les quitter sans que le seigneur des ténèbres s'en aperçoive!

- C'est vrai, mais il a pris un gros risque;

- Il en a conscience je pense! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai encore des milliers de choses à régler avant ma mort.

- Un instant, croyez vous aux anges?

- Evidemment pourquoi?

- Il me semble que j'en ai vu un qui volait au dessus du château hier soir.

- Oh! Le ciel est de notre côté.

- Vous ne sauriez pas qui c'est par hasard?

- Non, pas la moindre idée (tu parles)! Bon je vous laisse. "

Dumby quitta Severus et repartit. Harry continua sa quête. Grâce à la pierre de cristal, il trouva un autre horcruxe, le diadème de Serdaigle, et comme il était dans la salle sur demande et qu'il y pensait, la salle se remplit de plein d'objet. On aurait dit un dépotoir. Donc Harry se promena au milieu de ces vieilleries et regarda les divers objets. Au bout d'une demie heure, il finit par trouver le diadème, il était accroché sur une statue. Il le prit dans ses mains et le regarda, il constata qu'il y avait une pierre précieuse au milieu. Il se concentra et son épée enflamée apparut dans sa main droite, il prit un grand élan avec son bras et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le diadème. Celui-ci fit de grands bruits avant de disparaître en poussière. Il ne restait plus qu'une moitié d'anneau en argent. Harry dit:

"Ca c'est fait."

Il regarda de nouveau sa pierre de cristal et se concentra sur Voldemort. Cette fois-ci il le vit faire des avances à Malfoy à Azkaban. Il lui disait:

_"Vois tu Lucius, tu m'as beaucoup déçu! C'était pourtant simple ce que j'avais demandé! Me ramener cette stupide prophétie!_

_-Je suis désolé Maître d'avoir échoué! Je ferai ce que vous voudrez!_

_- Serais tu prêt à tout pour que je te sorte d'ici? _

_- Oui Maître!_

_- Interessant! Tu sais, tu me plais depuis longtemps! Déjà quand tu étais jeune je te voulais, mais j'ai préféré te laisser à cause de tes parents et de leurs doctrines de mariages, mais maintenant, je ne serai pas contre. J'aimerai qu'on s'amuse un peu! D'après ta femme tu es un super amant!_

_-Ma femme vous a dis ça? _

_- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. _

_- Que lui avez vous fait? _

_- Juste extirper quelques souvenirs de votre vie conjugale, rien de plus, et je m'en suis régalé, d'ailleurs c'est une superbe amante également!_

_- Vous avez couché avec elle? _

_- Oui, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle a juste obéi à mes désirs. _

_- Que voulez vous? _

_- Je te veux toi, et quand je voudrai, à chaque fois je t'appellerai et tu devras obéir, te laisser faire!_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix!_

_- Si tu l'as. Soit tu restes ici, dans la peur, le noir et le froid, soit tu deviens mon jouet, et tu seras au chaud, auprès de ta femme, mais tu devras rester cacher, je ne veux pas que ce vieux mentor sache que tu n'es plus ici. _

_- Bien, j'accepte le marché!_

_- Tu ne seras pas déçu! Ah et je voudrai que tu séduises Severus aussi, car il m'est très difficile de l'avoir, je peux le torturer mais le prendre impossible. _

_- A vos ordres Maître!_

_- Il me tarde que tu m'appelles comme ça lors de nos ébats charnels. "_

_Voldemort prit Lucius et ils transplanèrent au manoir jedusort._

Harry stoppa la connexion et quitta la salle à la recherche de Severus, il se dirigea en premier aux cachot et eut la chance de le trouver.

"Que faîtes vous là Potter?

-J'ai des infos à vous communiquer!

- Vous avez décidé de me dire votre secret?

- Non mais ça vous concerne!

- Je vous écoute!

- Lucius est sorti d'Azkaban, face de serpent l'a llibéré!

- Comment savez vous ceci?

- Je l'ai vu à travers ceci!

- Une roche?

- Oui, elle est en cristal, elle me permet de voir des choses, il suffit de se concentrer sur la personne qu'on veut voir.

- Quel rapport avec moi?

- Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'a pas libéré Lucius sans une contrepartie!

- Exact, qui lui demande t'il?

- Du sexe et de vous séduire.

- Pardon?

- C'est vrai! apparemment vous êtes son type. Je préférais te prévenir.

- Merci, est ce que tu peux voir le passé?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé pourquoi?

- Tu devrais te concentrer sur Albus et sur ce qu'il a fait cet été.

- Bouge pas, j'essaye!"

Harry se concentra sur sa pierre et attendit en pensant de toutes ses forces à Dumbledore et à ses actes passés. Au bout de trois minutes, la connexion se fit et il vit la scène de la bague de gaunt. Il vit Dumbledore l'enfiler à son doigt, voir sa famille et en subir les conséquences. Il vit par la suite Severus le soigner et malheureusement, il vit aussi ce que lui avait demandé Albus. Harry devint tout blanc, il leva lentement les yeux sur Severus, il avait quelques larmes qui coulaient. Snape lui dit:

"Harry!

- Non! S'il te plaît! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, c'est à moi de récupérer ces fichus bouts d'âmes.

- Je sais que tu me détestes!

- Ne dis pas ça! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il te l'a demandé, alors tu devras lui céder!

- Crois moi, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Moi non plus! Je vais aller le voir!

- Tu ne pourras pas avant ce soir! Il est parti régler les dernières affaires avant de nous quitter!

- Je suis désolé!"

Harry s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Puis il lui déposa un baiser et partit. Il monta à la tour d'astronomie et contacta sa communauté. Il leur transmit ce qu'il avait vu pour Albus et demanda une solution. Le plus sage des anges lui répondit:

"Pour guérir sa blessure il est trop tard Harry, car le poison est ancré en lui, il faut attendre qu'il meurt pour que le poison parte.

- Alors on ne peut plus rien?

- Il y a une solution qui lui conviendrait, sachant que c'est un grand sorcier, ça pourrait marcher!

- Je t'écoute!

- Au moment de sa mort, tu devras l'emmener ici près de nous, et tu lui apposeras tes mains sur le plexus solaire, tu te concentreras à le ramener à la vie. Mais ça ne marchera que si son esprit est encore dans son corps.

- En effet c'est compliqué, c'est une question de temps.

- Peut être mais il faut essayer!

- Si j'ai bien compris, il faut qu'il passe par la mort pour être sauvé.

- Oui !

- Mais après il devra rester avec nous!

- Oui! Ne t'inquiète pas il sera bien, et ça ne changera en rien à ses fonctions de directeur!

- J'espère que ça ira!

- Harry, tu es très fort, ne doute pas de tes capacités.

- Merci!"

Harry coupa et médita. Il réfléchissait à Albus, Severus, Voldy, Lucius et Drago. Il passa toute la nuit ainsi.


End file.
